narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tonton
Transform? When did Shizune transform Tonton into Tsuande? Jacce | Talk 07:57, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :If, i'm not mistaken, It was during the hot springs, when Naruto punched the Tsunade following him, and it reverted back to TonTon...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 08:02, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::You where right, it was in episode 97. However, I think it is more likely it was the body replacement technique. Jacce | Talk 08:24, 23 August 2009 (UTC) New Image Aaaa, I hate that image. :) Tonton is frowning. When I upload picture, I upload nice smile-face picture. :) I know that there was a frame where you can see the whole pig and is not frowning, but I don't know which episode it is. Sooner or later I will find it, but it will take some time. Do anyone remember where I can take a nice picture of Tonton?--Donatelo (talk) 19:35, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Gender Im almost possitive that Tonton is male, and i have cited from the manga. :Databook says female, and that reference you used was a bad translation. SimAnt 04:14, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::The databooks only give an open-and-shut indication of gender for background characters. Tonton is not counted amongst the background characters. ~SnapperT '' 04:23, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah my mistake then. But i think i remember being told it was a bad translation. SimAnt 04:41, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Perhaps so. If only there was a way to ask for confirmation from the right people... ''~SnapperT '' 04:58, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::Hahah, if I knew Japanese, I'd translate this myself. Anyone know where to find a Japanese teacher in an affluent white American suburbia? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 05:05, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::: this one works wonders i've heard --Cerez☺ (talk) 09:54, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Trust me I would use that link, except I don't have $249 just lying around my house :('' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 13:07, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Creative Commons? Why does this page use the creative commons license? I followed the link to wikipedia, but Tonton wasn't mentioned any where on that article. IamJakuhoRaikoben 03:44, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :I think she was removed from Wikipedia's list of characters because she wasn't important enough or something like that. '' ~ Fmakck© ''(Images | ) 03:51, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :I've been meaning to check all of the articles where wikipedia is used. Most articles no longer resemble what Wikipedia has/had, so the template no longer serves a purpose. ''~SnapperT '' 04:16, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for clarifying that, i'll remove it now. IamJakuhoRaikobne 04:21,5/26/2011 (UTC) logistical support and medical division??? Well, you know... it's an ordinary pig, why is it listed?--Elveonora (talk) 14:01, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Ninja pig. Also s/he? Hauls supplies for the division. Basically, it does the work, so why not give it credit? --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 14:18, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Last time I checked it's just a pet pig. It's not a summon neither a trained ninja pig companion like Akamaru is.--Elveonora (talk) 15:54, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :But make no mistake, Tonton is a very characteristic character, with a unique personality, with a job in the Division. It's fine that he's listed.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:12, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ::She, but basically, it's an extraordinary (in terms of intelligence, size and behavior) but ordinary pet pig. We don't list it as a medic just because it helps them with crates, do we?--Elveonora (talk) 17:48, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :::It specializes in medical ninjutsu as to why its of use to tsunade and shizune I don't think they just generally like pigs they must have her because she's bears knowledge in medical ninjutsu --ROOT 根 (talk) 17:56, May 6, 2013 (UTC)